For Crimes, There is Love to Pay
by nohappyendings
Summary: Sasuke returns to konoha and gets punished. But what can't the Uchiha handle? It's not death, not happiness, but could it have something to do with the pink haired girl he used to know? SasuSaku Rated M for lemony lemons in later chapters... Ch. 5's UP!
1. The Punishment

My first series!!! I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I sure do wish I owned Naruto.

_Note:_

_Italics-thoughts_

Regular-normal

Enjoy!

* * *

There was no reason to keep crying for him. What was it now, 5 years? I left my love for him as a cliffhanger, just as he left me, that night.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV 

"Ahhhhh… showers are so…relieving…" I switched off the shower, and slid one of my arms out to grab for a towel. _Huh?_ I reached out further, but all I grabbed was thin air. I peeked out of my shower and saw my towel on the floor._ My towel must've fallen. _I stepped out of my shower, soaking wet, glistening water on my skin. Then, I grabbed the towel off the floor, wrapping it tightly around my body. I stepped outside, walking over to my bed to grab my clothes when the bedroom door burst open and…

"SAKURA-CHAN, I HAVE BIG NEWS TO TELL-" I screamed, leaping up onto my bed, towel falling off. My hair bounced, along with my now revealed chest. _Oh shit._ Naruto froze, mouth hanging open. We both just stayed like that for a second, but after that second, I scrambled to cover up my body with my bed sheets. I fumed.

"NARUTO, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO ALWAYS KNOCK?!" He flinched, slowly processing what he had just seen, and grinned.

"Wow, Sakura, you have a very nice-" I turned a bright red, cutting him off by shoving him out the door, and quickly slipped into a bath robe. I pulled the door open so fiercely, planning to give Naruto a piece of my mind, when the hinges broke off and the door fell on the ground with a loud BANG. Naruto look startled, his blue eyes staring at the door with fear. I glared at him.

"What did you want?!" _I swear, if he says 'Just wanted to say hi', I will-_

"Sasuke's back." I froze. A cluster of emotions gathered into my heart: Hate, anger, pain, and the most shocking of all, happiness. Naruto saw the expression on my face, as if I was going to cry, and gave me a wide smile. "I found him yesterday, practically dead in the middle of the forest. I kept my promise to you after all." All of a sudden, I grabbed Naruto and hugged him, crying. He patted my head. "Tsunade-no-baachan wants you to come to her office so you can hear his fate." I retreated from my hug, staring at Naruto with confusion.

"Why do I need to hear it?" Naruto grinned even wider.

"It has a lot to do with you." He snickers. "Come to her headquarters when you're, um, dressed." He flushed for a brief moment before heading out the door. Then he chuckled and said something so low I could barely hear it. But for some reason, it sounded something like, "Wait till teme gets a load of THIS…"

SASUKE'S POV

"_I've got you now, Itachi! I will finally be able to kill you!"! –Grabs stone- "Get a load of this!" –throws stone- The stone hits Itachi directly on the head, and Itachi, a bit dazed, falls to the floor._

I jolt up, a bit confused. _I only have those ironic dreams when something bad's going to happen…oh shit…_ I look around the room, trying to remember what had happened. Then it came back to me. _I killed Itachi yesterday…then I passed out, and I saw a shade of blond…Naruto._ I glanced around. It was a hospital room, most recognizably Konoha's hospital. I attempted to lift my arms, but they wouldn't budge. I looked down, only to see them in casts, tied to the bed. _Oh…fuck. I'm prisoner now._ I frowned, when all of a sudden, the door opened, and I saw that familiar face; Blue eyes, blond hair, and that annoying eye-to-eye-grin-that-only-happens-when-Sasuke-is-in-deep-shit.

"Sup, teme?" I glared at him. _If only I could move my arms, he'd be SO dead right now…_ I growled at him.

"Hn. Did you bring me here?" I narrowed my eyes. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't give me the hate look just yet, save it for the punishment you're gonna receive, and I'm telling you, someone is going to have a good time with you." _I want to kill him. SO bad._

"Hn." The door opened again, and this time, two familiar faces popped in. Sakura...and that annoying, busty, blonde woman. Sakura widened her emerald colored orbs at me, then she looked away. I felt disappointed. _Her love for me is probably gone now…_ The busty blonde opened her mouth to speak.

"So, Sasuke, aren't YOU enjoying this?" She gave me a malicious smile. I glared hard at her, at a lame attempt to activate my Sharingan, which, as I expected, wasn't happening.

"Hn." Sakura gave me a quick glance. I gave her a hard expression. Tsunade looked at me, then to Sakura. She grinned.

"Sasuke, you do realize that because you left Konoha without permission, you ARE going to have to be punished." I retrained my smart-ass comeback. I remained in my blank state. Tsunade continued, "Well, I've personally decided a punishment seems…most suitable to you." I stared at her for a moment.

"Which is?" I stared at her, urging her to continue. _Death. Most definitely._ I side glanced at Naruto, who seemed like he was holding in a laugh. _Oh shit. It's not death._ I glanced at Sakura, who now had a desprite look on her face, staring at the ceiling. I steered my eyes back at Tsunade.

"Your punishment is to be Sakura's slave for two months." Naruto bursts into laughter, Sakura flushes a deep red, and I, shockingly, faint.

* * *

That was fun. ) Please review 


	2. Day 1, Part 1

OMG, I finally got this uploaded! Thank you, computer-wiz daddio, for helping me! I personally tried to make this longer...so... Oh, and to Gin-okami123, your idea JUST MIGHT be taken…and for the rest of you readers, you have to keep reading my updates to find out what it is…but till then…

Enjoy!

* * *

The Sasuke flash back - _My head felt light, the room felt like it was falling beneath me, and before I knew it, I was back in the same entrance I was in when I first got here._

* * *

SASUKE POV 

"_Sasuke-kun…" I paced around; searching for that calming, soothing voice…it might even be…the sweetest voice I've ever heard… "Sasuke-kun, come to me…" There it is again! I run faster, faster, and faster, until I have no idea where I'm running to. All I know is a now have one goal: to find that beautiful voice… My only ambition now, is to find the love in that voice, if there is any left…_

"_Sasuke-kun…" I turned around. A lovely scent of strawberries filled the air…my head…my conscience… I felt like I was floating in mid-air, flying towards the beautiful pink-haired angel, the angel that just had to be the one…the Voice's owner… But wait…what's that? I felt a bitter cold sensation I haven't felt in years…that same sensation of…WATER?_

"What the fuck?" I woke up to find my self now drenched in a cold strawberry smelling-water. Or juice. I let my eyes scroll over to the area I sensed chakra the most from, only to see Sakura, now wearing a noticeably revealing outfit, holding a bucket. An unbelievably bold-colored bucket. A bucket with the letters, "STRAWBERRY JUICE, KEEP REFRIGERATED'' printed on the side. Wait a second here. Strawberry juice? I stared at Sakura, a bit dazed and infuriated. "What the hell was THAT for?" I demanded, this time, successfully activating my Sharingan. She gave me a bitter-sweet smile, telling me everything I needed to know: she was over me.

"It was for no particular reason at all; in fact, it's the way you'll be waking up for the next two months: soaking wet in something sweet-or have you begun to YEARN for sweet?" She smiled a genuine smile at me this time, no bitter intended. Then she continued, "Get up, get cleaned up, and get ready for your first day as my slllave…" She hissed the last word, emphasizing in such a way I knew that she was going to try to make my life miserable. Very miserable. And all I could do at that point was stare after her as she started out the door, amazed and astonished. But all of a sudden, she froze in place, and twirled around to face me once more, her still-short-hair flinging behind her and her short skirt swiveling around. This time, her face was…startlingly seductive. She opened her mouth to speak, "By the way," she purred, "if you try escaping, you'll only find yourself in the wrath of me...a wrath the Sasuke Uchiha I used to know," she paused, licking her berry red lips before saying, "wouldn't enjoy." Then she disappeared, and I, for the first time in my life, blushed.

* * *

SAKURA POV 

I walked slowly, replaying what I had just done, and I was stunned at my self. _He deserved it anyways…no need for guilt here. He didn't look hurt any way. Sasuke Uchiha? Hurt? It's unheard of._ I brushed the thought from my mind, thinking back to Lady Tsunade's words from yesterday…

"_Lady Tsunade…is…__**HE**__ okay?" I stuttered, feeling guilt for the promise I had made my self to leave 'him' alone. Lady Tsunade turned to face me, eyes soft and welcoming. _

"_He's just fine, Sakura. In fact, I need you to do…a mission for me." Her eyes became serious. I stared at her for a moment. "It does have something…to do with him." She said quietly. I let my expressions take over my face for a moment before saying,_

"_W-what do I have to do?" She inhaled, pausing before letting the humor fill her face. Then she cracked up, completely ruining the so-called 'moment'. I glared at her. "You are SO having fun with this aren't you?" She gasped for air, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks._

"_I-It was all Naruto's idea, so if you-u d-don't like i-it- HAHAHAHA!!!!" She stumbled on the floor, rolling and laughing. I rolled my eyes, thinking, "Hokage? I don't think so…" 5 Minutes later, Sakura finds Naruto in Sasuke's hospital room, attempting to draw a mustache on his face. She drags him outside, and after she gets Naruto to tell her what her mission is, she beats him to a pulp._

I shake my head, muttering quietly about what a fool Naruto is and cracking my knuckles. _He said to dress in a skimpy outfit this morning…get Sasuke-kun's reaction…and to be very harsh to him…_ I stared at the ceiling. _And he mentioned the punishment today should be…_

* * *

SASUKE POV 

"YOU…want ME…to wear…" I held up the bright green-"Lady Sakura's Bitch" T-Shirt. "THIS?!" I found out that there was no point in hiding my emotions with Sakura. All she would do is place me in a genjutsu after knocking me out (Did I mention I'm pretty defenseless for about 2 months all because of that busty blonde's shit-medicine? Now I get the runs when Sakura WANTS me to shut up.) and making the most disturbing images (a stripping Kakashi couldn't BE as fatal) until I gave her my true self. As I predicted, my life was way worse than it was before. _I'd bet my ass this was Naruto's idea…_ Sakura grinned, tempting me to punch her, which would probably make this hell even worse.

"It's not nearly as bad as what I'm planning to do tomorrow, so be happy while part of your dignity still lives." _Oh, god. What HAVE I been missing in these five years?! She seemed the same Sakura I knew yesterday…what the hell happened?!_ But at that point, all I could do was mutter my infamous Uchiha "Hn" and take the shirt to the bathroom.

-A Beautiful 5 minutes later-

I kept my glare steady on Sakura once I set foot out of the bathroom. The shirt was awfully bright and freaky-looking on me, and it was considerably TIGHT. I kept my jaw clenched and grasped my loose shirt in my hand. She smiled wide at me, obviously trying to hold back her laugh.

"You look…properly dressed for the job I'm going to make you do." I activated my Sharingan, which was now only a display, not useable. Like a mannequin for my face. It took me two of the three earlier hours for me to mentally recover from that tragedy and also try to figure out why I seemed so…different around Sakura. I stared at her for a moment when she wasn't looking, examining what I missed.

SAKURA POV

_Oh. My. God. Sasuke-kun is checking me out._ I fought my inner's urge to turn around and stare back into those dark, lonely orbs. Then I froze. _Christ. I'm being a huge asshole to myself…_ Finally, when I felt his eyes off me, I turned around and gave him a malicious smile, and in return, I recieved the scared curiousity I was waiting for.

"Wanna guess what your first task is?" I questioned. He fixed a glare on me again.

"No." He muttered. I pouted, giving him the sappiest (and possibly most slut-like) look, daring him to repeat...which he sadly did. He kept firm, and louder this time, he said, "No. I mean it." _This won't be much fun unless he gives in...I might as well give some damage today, save my critque for tomorrow..._ I quickly disappeared from the room, coming back with a leesh in my hands.

* * *

Sasuke: ...what the hell? -glares at me- 

Me: er...um...it was Naruto's idea?

Sasuke: -continues glare-

Sakura: So nohappyendings-san, what is my task?

Me: -chuckles evilly, noticeable gleam in my eye- That, Saku-chan, is up to my reviewers.

Sasuke: ...dammit. My ass is fried.

Naruto, coming out from no-where: HAHA! TEME IS GOING TO BE SO HUMILIATED!

Sasuke: Shut up, dobe.

Sakura: -chuckle-

You heard it from them, and you know the drill: REVIEW TO THE LIMIT!!! PART 2 IS COMING AS SOON AS I GET MY EIGHT HOURS OF BEAUTY SLEEP!


	3. Day 1's Punishment

Hey peoples, this is NoHappyEndings with the 3rd chappie. Uhm...you guys are probably mad at me right now...so...uh...

ENJOY! -runs away-

* * *

Sakura POV

_Sweet eyes, bring on those sweet-looking eyes…_ I looked up from the ground and stared directly at his face, trying to hold back my laugh and stare at him with a warm-but-dangerous face. His face was stone-hard, body still and stiff-giving the deception from his typical Uchiha no-emotions act. But he wasn't without all of his emotions – his eyes told me everything. He was scared and nervous, no doubt about it. I took a step forward, and he practically flinched. I smiled.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, you know you have nothing to be afraid of. Your duty today isn't THAT evil…"

* * *

Sasuke POV

_...Evil? Hell yeah, this isn't evil alright…_ After Sakura forced the leash around my neck, she took me outside to the crowded streets in my stupid green t-shirt. Everywhere we went, people were pointing and laughing. What joy, right? But that wasn't the only thing, she made me get on all fours and follow her! Who on earth does THAT? Now I looked like a pathetic DOG. A pathetic dog following a pink-haired girl to…

Sakura stops walking. We stand in front of a small building. A very familiar small building. Sakura bends down really low, mouth close to my ear.

"We're here." She whispers in a soft voice. I feel my face heat up.

_(Inner Sasuke) HER SHIRT, YOU DOOF! LOOK AT HER-_

I turn around to face her, when all of a sudden my head hits something. Something soft. Something warm. Something-

All of a sudden, I feel hands yank my head back. And then a brutal smack hits my face. I look up. Sakura glares at me, her face slightly pink. I widen my eyes.

_SHIT! Did I just hit her…?_

_(Inner Sasuke) You enjoyed it and you know it, you lucky loser._

Sakura quickly spins around, back facing me, apparently taking deep breaths. Then I look up to examine the building. There were pictures of cards and sake, all lit up in bright neon lights. Older men were walking inside with suitcases in their hands and younger slutty women following behind them. Wait. Bright lights? Perverted old men? Whores? Then isn't this…

* * *

Sakura POV

After calming down, I turned back around to face Sasuke, whom, judging form his terrified eyes, figured out his activity of the day. I tugged at his leash, and when he faced me, I smiled.

"How do you like the idea of being gambled, Sasuke-kun?" His mouth dropped open, but he quickly closed it, remaining silent. I shrugged. I pulled on his leash and he followed me inside to the steamy crowded building. I shoved through all the people and finally got to the reception desk, where a small guy with tiny shades stood, punching in numbers on a keyboard. I waited for a couple minutes. He didn't look up. I tapped my foot impatiently, clearing my throat. He still didn't look up. I sighed. "Excuse me?" He kept his eyes on the computer screen. I flamed. "EXCUSE ME!!!!" He jumped, shades falling off his nose. I felt Sasuke snicker behind me. I smiled pleasantly. "I'd like a poker room please? For the two of us?" The small man picked up his shades, putting them back on the tip of his nose, and glanced at me for a second.

"This gambling arena is only for people 18 and over. I'm sorry Miss, but I can't let you in. NEXT!" Sasuke chuckled quietly behind me. I glared at the receptionist for a second, frowning. But then an idea popped into my head. I leaned over the countertop, letting my body do its business. I smiled a sappy smile, tapping on his shoulder. He looked up, and when he saw me, he turned slightly red.

"Pllllease, sir, I need the room…you can do that for me, can't you?" I leaned closer, my breasts practically falling out of my low tank-top. He turned a brighter red, then he quickly looked down and began madly typing on the keyboard.

"I-I'll s-see what I can do for you, Miss." I grinned. Sasuke muttered something behind me.

"Thanks." I said, turning around to Sasuke and grinning at him. I bent down to Sasuke's height, patting him on the head.

"What the shit are you going to do to me?" Sasuke mutters, glaring up at me. I smile, bending closer to him so my mouth was right by his ear.

"I'm going to have some fun with you, of course. I'll try not to lose you, but then again…" I let my lip touch his ear. "That's only a try."

"M-Miss?" I jump up, turning around to face the receptionist. He smiles weakly, his face turning red again.

"Yeah?" I say, bending close to him again.

"Y-Your room is ready. I-It's room 205."

* * *

Sasuke: I hate you, nohappyendings.

Sakura: 'Hate' is such a strong word, Sasuke-kun.

Me: I agree. You might want to watch what you say, "Sa-su-ke-KUN." I control what you do in this story.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto, from no-where: OMG, TEME! YOU BASTARD! YOU GOT TO TOUCH SAKURA-CHAN'S-

Sakura: -SMACKS- (is turning red)

Sasuke: ...Hn. (is turning red too)

Me: -snickers-

You guys know the drill, REVIEW PLEASE:D


	4. Can You Make This Fun For Me?

Mm, sorry people, I faced a long period of writer's block… But anyway..

I decided that since the comments consisted of a 50-50 of lemons and keeping the pace, I'd make an interesting twist to the story so both sides will get what they want.. Though it might not be exactly what was expected… Heh…

Note: This is pretty much all in Sasuke's POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

SAKURA POV

I peered down at my hand, and glanced up and looked around the table. The women were all smiling, and occasionally peeking at Sasuke, who was sitting next to me, staring at the ceiling. I smiled at everyone, then leaned towards Sasuke.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" I whispered in his ear. He shivered slightly, but remained silent. I looked around the table, and everyone was, of course, staring at Sasuke. I grinned as I observed everyone, taking note of this one girl on the corner. I tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, and he slowly turned around. I pointed at the girl from underneath the table. "What do you think about her?" I asked, grinning as I saw the color drain from his face. Then I decided it was time. Glancing down at my cards one more times, I slammed them down on the table, and everyone was startled, turning their attention to me. "All in." I announced. Then, glancing over at Sasuke, I add, "Including this boy."

* * *

SASUKE POV

I froze. Turning my head to face Sakura's smirking face, I heard the excitement buzz throughout the table. I immediately tried to look down at Sakura's play, but she stopped me, covering up her cards. She shook her head. She looked up at me and smiled maliciously.

"You'll have to WAIT to see your fate, Sa-su-KE." She emphasized the last word, and I felt something that had gotten pretty common these days – fear. Everyone began smiling and looking around at their competitors for, well, me. I groaned and glared at Sakura, whom, quite frankly, was apparently in her "happy place": eyes closed, mouth smiling and slightly watering. _I wonder what SHE'S thinking about. _I frowned. _My fate…?_ Then the game began. The first to put down her deck was a chubby lady in the corner with big red lips.

"Two pair, kings and aces." She announced, tilting her head high and smiling as if she knew she had won already. I rolled my eyes, then glanced around the table. _Several people already look disappointed…that's good. _I looked at Sakura. Her cheeks were flushed from the excitement, cherry-red lips curved into a small smile hidden behind her cards. Her hair was swept back just so she looked…perfect. _Holy crap, what the hell am I doing??_

"You are SO checking her out, you loser." My "inner-self" growled. _…Hn._ I pried my eyes off of her and kept my sights on the action around the table. It was the next woman's turn. She was stick thin to the point it was disgusting, and had long, pitch-dark hair. She was pale, and was smiling a sinister smile and she peered out at the rest of us through her curtain of hair.

"Full housee…" She slithered, and revealed her cards – a set of aces and kings. Then the woman next to her burst out,

"WELL, GUESS WHAT?? I BEAT ALL OF YOU!" She slammed her cards down on the table, revealing a straight flush of 5-9. I twitched at her, and looked around the table. Already half of the women there looked defeated, and pretty much the rest of the freaks looked stunned. There were only two left that actually seemed a bit determined – Sakura, and a petite girl in glasses, a cashmere sweater, and a knee-length skirt. I smiled. _Looks like she's got this won.._ I glanced over at Sakura. She caught my gaze and frowned for a brief moment, and turned back to the table. Everyone got quiet. After brief moments of silence, Sakura spoke.

"So, anyone willing to show up the girl with the flush?" It seemed that a force had moved upon the people, causing them to either bow or shake their heads. Then the girl in the corner arose.

"I-I am…" Everyone turned to stare at her. She flushed a bright red, then gulped. She turned to Sakura. "B-but only if y-you show your c-cards f-first…" I rolled my eyes. Sakura smiled sincerely at her, then placed down her cards.

"Straight flush – 9-King of Hearts." She turned her head to face the girl. "Your turn." She told her. The small girl quivered. Then she slowly placed down her cards.

"R-royal flush…" Everyone's jaws dropped, including mine. But Sakura remained calm and turned to me. She grinned, and whispered in my ear. I widened my eyes. _Oh. My. SHIT._ I turned stiff and was glued to my chair, hyperventilating. Sakura got up from the table, and gestured the girl to come over, handing her my leash.

"He's all yours for the day." Sakura informed her, smiling. "Return him to this address tomorrow at 8 in the morning…" And then she handed her a slip of paper with her address on it. The girl widened her eyes, and quickly looked over me. Then she began hyperventilating. I shook my head in disbelief. _I cannot believe this is actually happening…_ Sakura bent down to my ear.

"Have fun!" She whispered cheerfully, and she patted me on the head. Then she turned to the girl, and whispered something in HER ear, and it seemed that her hyperventilating became more rapid, the color of her face getting beet red. Afterwards, Sakura turns on her heels and skipped off. I stared after her in shock. I felt a sudden tug at my neck, and when I looked up at the girl, she seemed like a completely different person. She took off her glasses and lowered her skirt so part of her stomach could be seen, and she now looked at me with a new fire in her eyes. She smirked at me, and tugged on the leash again.

"Come on, boy." She tugged her sweater down. "Yukie has something in mind for you."

15 Minutes Later…Still Sasuke's POV

I was sweating. Not only because it was incredibly hot in the room, but because I was crazy nervous. My inner-self snickered.

"You're in a room aren't you? With a bed? I suppose you can guess what you're in for." _…Hn. You better not be right about that. _The girl, or "Yukie," as she has referred herself as, tied me up onto the bed and now, it sounded like she was taking a shower. Or was. I heard a door open, and saw steam filter up and float upon the ceiling. Yukie groaned.

"Yukie feels bored." She whined. Then she walked over to the bed, and all of a sudden, her face appeared, inches away from mine. She grinned at me. "Yukie thinks it's time for some fun now." She hopped on top of the bed, and then I saw that she was wearing nothing but a towel. I gulped. My inner-self moaned.

"Who knew that chick had a BODY under those clothes. Dammit, Sasuke, you lucky bastard!" _…Hn.._ Yukie sat on top of me , on leg on each side of my body, and she looked down at me, confused.

"What? Are you not a guy or something?" Then she glanced at my face and giggled. She placed a hand on my face and used her fingers to trace along my lips. "You're all stiff! Just relax, I'm not going to do anything BAD to you…" I tried to ignore her, and turned my head to the side. She placed her hands on my tied up ones, and rested her head on my chest, and I could feel her towel loosen. She giggled again. "Your heart is beating so steady…maybe I should make things more exciting then?" Then within seconds, my shirt was off, one of my hands free. I quivered. _Fuck, what the hell is she going to do to me…?_ My inner-self snorted.

"You are old enough to answer that question yourself." He snickered. I mentally punched him, and I could hear him scream, then silence. Yukie grinned at me, and hitched up her towel and sat on my stomach instead. I felt my face heat up. _What's her deal? What's she trying to do…?_ Yukie bent down lower, and her towel lowered. I kept my eyes on the ceiling. She moaned quietly, and I felt the towel fall off. _Fuck.._ Yukie threw the towel off the bed, and using her legs, pulling down my pants. She scooted up so I could see her face, and she used her hands to make me face her. I gave her my simple Uchiha blank stare. _I can't give in to this._ She pouted.

"Try to get into this, sweetie. You know you're enjoying this." Then she sat up and scooted forward more, and I felt something wet. _…Hn…_ I turned my head to the side, and Yukie bent down , but she had went up so far that her bare breasts were now in my face. I growled, and she bent down so her chest was literally an inch from my face. _If only I could get out of these ropes. _Then an idea popped into my head. I gulped. _This better fucking work._ I turned my head to face her…or her body, and I used one of my hands to pull her down, and I began sucking. My inner-self began screaming. _SHUT UP. _Yukie began moaning, and she ruffled my hair. "Atta boy…I knew it was in you." She whispered, and she untied my other hand. I then let go from her chest, and smirked. _I knew it. _Now, with both my hands free, I pulled her down so her chest was on mine, her face actually facing me. And I (THROUGH DESPERATION.) kissed her. Both her legs wrapped around my body, her arms around my neck, and now my hands were working their "magic." Meanwhile, while I kept her busy, I lowered myself down across the bed to the point I could reach my feet, and untied them. Then I turned her over so I was on top of her. She was flushed and panting. She stared up at me. I stared back.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" And she said nothing, and pulled me back down, but I threw her arms off. I got off the bed and put my clothes back on, but I didn't hear her get up after me, just her breathing. And right before I turned to leave the room, I heard her mumble,

"'Cause your pink-haired girlfriend paid me to." I rolled my eyes. _That was a stupid punishment. _As soon as I got out the door, I turned to walk home. But then I saw her face in my head, and I curved my mouth into what felt like a genuine smile for the first time in years, so I turned around. _This might not be that bad after all._

* * *

Sakura: I cannot believe you let him escape like that.

Nohappyendings: It's going to get better, just trust me.

Sasuke: ...You let her STRADDLE ME?

Naruto, as always, out of no where: How come teme gets to do all that stuff? When am I gonna get a hot story like that?

Nohappyendings: When I finish getting them two together, you can get your story, okay?

Sasuke and Sakura: ...

As always, R&R!!


	5. Dun dun dun duuuuuuun

So. I went to writing. It's not much, (as in doesn't really go anywhere.) but better than nothing, right? (PleasesayrightCOUGH.)

Oh, and my writing style's sorta-ish different? Feedback please. Thank-eh-yous for teh love-eh-ly support. (See what I mean?)

Disclaimer: Stop reminding me. TTTT

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Ahhhhh… showers are so…relieving…" I switched off the shower, and slid one of my arms out to grab for a towel. _Huh?_ I reached out further, but all I grabbed was thin air. I peeked out of my shower and saw my towel on the floor._ My towel must've fallen. _I stepped out of my shower, soaking wet, glistening water on my skin. Then, I grabbed the towel off the floor, wrapping it tightly around my body. I stepped outside, walking over to my bed to grab my clothes when the bedroom door burst open and…

"SAKURA-CHAN, I HAVE BIG NEWS TO TELL-"I screamed, leaping up onto my bed, towel falling off. My hair bounced, along with my now revealed chest. _Oh shit._ Naruto froze, mouth hanging open. We both just stayed like that for a second, but after that second, I scrambled to cover up my body with my bed sheets. I fumed. (A/N: Déjà vu? ;D)

"What is it NOW, NARUTO? HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED YOUR LESSON FROM LAST TIME?!" I glared at him. He looked up at the ceiling, pinching the bridge of his nose. His lips were curved into a pleased smile.

"Even better the second time…" He muttered, and then quickly shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind him. My cheeks turned bright red, and I quickly slipped on my bathrobe. I walked over to the door and yanked it open.

"_SO_._ WHAT IS IT_?" He glanced at me for a brief moment and pointed across the hall to where Sasuke was staying. I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah. So. What about him?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"You didn't notice?" I stared at him.

"Notice what?"

"That he's GONE?" I stared at him.

"Of course he's gone. I sent him to a prostitute yesterday."

-Technical difficulties. Uzumaki Naruto went into a seizure of laughter then a state of shock.-

--

5 Minutes Later…

--

Naruto was now lying on my sofa, his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging as if someone had shoved him in a freezer and it was permanently stuck like that. I rolled my eyes. This trial was supposed to be punishment, wasn't it? And last time I checked, Sasuke had no interest in girls whatsoever. It bugged me to a point that I'd began to wonder if he was gay or not. My inner-self raised her eyebrows.

"And yet you still had perverted fantasies about him?" I felt my cheeks heat up (in both embarrassment and anger. Hopefully anger prevails). I (mentally) shut my inner-self up using an unethical form of violence. Naruto finally shuddered back into consciousness. He stared at me with a confused look on his face, wincing as he got up.

"Man, my head hurts like hell. What happened?" I blinked. (A/N: You know those anime things where people have those sweat drops going down the backs of their heads? Well. Yeah. This is one of those moments for our Sakura-chan.)

"Uh. You passed out after rolling on the laughing 'cause I said I sent Sasuke to a prostitute."

--

The laughing resumes. Uzumaki Naruto is now in another state of shock. (Haha. Just kidding.)

--

Naruto stared at me for a moment. Then his lips lashed out into a full-fledged grin.

"YOU THINK HE'S GAY TOO!!" We both exchanged high-fives and gossiped about his orientation and such. After about 10 minutes, Sasuke came into the room looking like he had just gotten raped. (Which he sort of did. But screw the technicalities.)

I glanced up at him, and then looked at the clock.

"You're back early. Did you have fun?" (A/N: Nudgenudgewinkwink.) He gawked at me with disbelief, and I felt satisfied. But then, his lips curved into an all-knowing smile.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I _did_ have fun." Naruto and I gaped at him. Then Naruto got up and punched him in the shoulder.

"And I, no, _we_ thought you were gay, teme." Sasuke glared at him, and then turned his gazed to me.

"So what's next, Sakura-_chan_?"

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I kept my smile on as Sakura kept her startled gaze on me. Then she quickly got out of her daze and got up, steadying herself with her hand on the wall. Her perfect little fingers (that I could so imagine on various parts of my body that I will not mention) began rubbing her temples. Pause. I froze in my thoughts and cursed my hormones.

I turned away from her and stared at the ceiling, waiting for my fate. Then she giggled.

"Go take a nap, Sasuke." I turned my head towards her.

"What?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I said, GO TAKE A NAP." I raised my eyebrows, and then slowly walked over to "my room." I climbed into bed and shut eyes. Suddenly, I felt a drip of something sticky on my cheek. Crap.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-" But it was too late. Within seconds, I was drenched in Sakura's specialty- a jug of Strawberry juice. Naruto, leaning against the door frame, doubled over with laughter. Sakura grinned at me.

"I told you that you'd been waking up like that for a while. So. Let's get to the rest of the day's events, shall we?"

Moments later, still in Sasuke's POV

She has officially destroyed the remnants of the dignity I once thought I had. From the corner of my eye, I could see Naruto trying to hold back his laughter, but not really having any luck. Giggles escaped the corner of his mouth, and they weren't small either- they seemed more like giant spasms. I wonder how much damage this'll be. Sakura, leaning against the wall not too far away, drummed her fingers on the top of my head. I growled, and she had an evil look on her face.

"So what do you think, Naruto?" She raised her eyebrow, fixing the over-sized belt she had on her waist. Naruto chuckled.

"Perfect for the occasion." I raised a curious (worried) eyebrow. I swallowed (gulped in fear), then interrogated.

"What occasion?" They both turned to give me malicious looks.

"We're going to..."

* * *

Muahahahahaha. Cliff hanger. (An excuse for running out of ideas.)

Sasuke: Damn, are you doing that vote thing again?

Me: Why? Is THE Sasuke Uchiha SCARED?

Sakura and Naruto (not so much out of no where...): -Giggle giggle giggle.-

Sasuke: ...What exactly are you guys LOOKING at?

Kakashi (Ooh. This is a new one.): Aa. I see you guys have taken an interest in...

Me: Not in my story they don't.

So. Any ideas? (-begspleadspleadsbegsfanfictiongodsforbrilliantideas-)

Thank you for reading. Please review. :)


End file.
